


Best Friend

by ErisTheAngel (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is there for a scene, Mammon is fighting his feelings as always, Mammon is jealous as always, Simeon and Luke are there for like 5 seconds, mentions of lucifer, takes place before lesson 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ErisTheAngel
Summary: Mammon has started to become obsessed with music after being introduced to some by MC.(Based off of the song Best Friend by Rex Orange County)
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 42





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fic!! Hope yall enjoy ittt. I highly recommend listening to Best Friend by Rex Orange County for a full immersion hehe.  
> Also thanks to my editors and good friends @dazasmu and @R3IGEN on Twitter!! Pls give em lots of love too!!!!

Mammon didn't sleep much that night. I mean, he didn't really need to sleep. Demons didn’t really need much at all honestly, but it was a nice thing to do.  
Anyways, Mammon didn't sleep much. More specifically, he didn't sleep because he was too busy looking up "human music". He's heard plenty before, sure, but ever since MC introduced him to their favorite songs the other day, he's been low-key obsessed.  
"I wanna be your favorite boy..." he whispered to himself. Mammon has probably listened to that song a thousand times ever since he found it about a day ago.  
It got him thinking, actually.  
_Am I MC's favorite boy..?_  
_Agh, don't think that stuff, it doesn't matter,_ he quickly told himself.  
_Still though..._  
Sighing to himself, that lovesick demon closed his eyes, finally falling asleep with the aid of the playlist MC sent him.

__

__

◇◇◇ 

__

__

"Mammonnnn.."  
"Maaaammooonnnnn.."  
"MAMMON!! WAKE UP!"  
"Shit!" Mammon exclaimed, lurching up a bit too quickly for his body’s liking.  
Still hazy, Mammon turned his head to see MC standing there with arms crossed and a face that said, wake the hell up or so help me.  
"M-MC? Wh-what are ya doin here?!" Mammon was surprised to see them right in front of his bed, looking down on him, looking so stern but so.. so..  
He snapped himself out of it with a shake of his head, hoping the slight burning in his face wasn't also visible.  
"You're gonna miss breakfast! Lucifer told me to wake you up. He's gonna kill you if you're late yknow," MC said.  
"O-oh, right.." Mammon paused for a moment, looking up at MC.  
A beat of silence passed between them, MC staring down at Mammon while he gets visibly more flustered.  
"A-anyways! I gotta get dressed so, so get out! Hmph!" Mammon turned away, internally cursing himself for his moment of weakness.  
"Alright, alright. See you there then," MC said, turning away, sighing at Mammon's so-very-obvious panic.

__

__

◇◇◇

__

__

Mammon was never the best at keeping up with his school work, but today he wasn't even pretending to pay attention. Today, the only thing with his attention was the music flowing through his earbuds.  
He was never really a music fan, but recently it's been much more important to him. Every song was a magical symphony bringing him closer to MC each time he listened to it. It made his heart beat just a little faster, put a slight bounce in his step. Brought a small smile to his face.  
All his senses were filled with each individual sound in the music, from the small ding of an instrument to the way the artist sung a note. Every part was so fascinating for some reason. He began to understand why MC loved it so much.  
"You never struck me as a music lover, Mammon," Simeon said as he passed by Mammon's desk. He laughed a little and leaned over, “Were you perhaps inspired by someone?"  
Mammon was barely able to hear Simeon through his earbuds, but the moment he heard Simeon's little remark he immediately perked up.  
Pausing his music and, begrudgingly, taking out his earbuds, Mammon looked up at Simeon. "What? I can't like somethin out of my own interest? And how'd ya know I was listenin to music, huh?" Maybe he was a bit too defensive, but he'd let Devildom freeze over before letting someone know it was all because of MC. He had a reputation to keep up after all.  
"Well, it just seems uncharacteristic of you to pick up a new interest out of the blue. I am sure you have your reasons, though." Simeon looked quite amused, much to Mammon's frustration. "And I am sorry for assuming you were listening to music.."  
Mammon swore that the glint in Simeon’s eye did not belong to an angel, "But to my defense, I could hear it anyway."  
Dammit, Mammon thought.  
Mammon tsked under his breath, he always seems to be one step behind.  
"Whatever. Doncha have a chihuahua to look after?"  
"Don't call me that!! I'm an angel!" Luke yelled from across the room.  
But Mammon didn't hear him. He had already put his earbuds back in, the music turned down a notch.

__

__

◇◇◇

__

__

Once classes ended, Mammon went straight for his room.  
_"Were you perhaps inspired by someone?"_  
Simeon's words bounced around in his head for hours. Even if he wasn't going to admit it to anyone else, Mammon couldn't lie to himself. MC sure had an influence over him.  
Not only that but, Mammon felt as if his connection with MC had deepened through music, even if they only really bonded over it that one time. His mind was filled with images of MC whenever he played a song, especially those they said were their favorites.  
_Maybe...through this...I could be.._  
Mammon had to stop his thoughts right there. Maybe no one else could hear it, it was still too embarrassing to finish that sentence.  
Heaving a deep sigh, Mammon sat up and got out of bed.  
Putting back on that tough guy act of his, he set out to find MC. He wanted to listen to the new music he found with them. To recreate those moments from last time. To see MC's face light up, a look that struck through Mammon's heart every single time. 

__

__

◇◇◇

__

__

Upon seeing MC sitting on a stool in the kitchen, Mammon started to run up to them with excitement. That is, until he saw someone sitting there next to them.  
"If there's more songs like this out there, I might just listen to more of it, haha! Thank you for showing me, sweetie."  
_Asmo.._  
Mammon stared at him with disgust.  
_There's no way spending alone time with Asmo is a good idea,_ Mammon thought.  
_Hold on a sec… music?_  
Suddenly, Mammon felt hurt. His heart was struck through, but this time it didn't feel so good.  
He burst into the kitchen, practically throwing Asmo off the chair next to MC.  
He let out a breath, knowing in the back of his head all his actions were based in jealousy. But this was the only way he could express his emotions.  
"HEY, WHADDYA THINK YOU'RE DOIN??" Mammon yelled. "There's no way anyone could trust ya to be alone with anyone!! Especially not with MC. If you remember, I was put in charge of 'em and it's my duty to keep the human safe!"  
"Woah, woah, calm down!" MC quickly sprung up, placing their hands on Mammon's shoulders. Mammon froze in place at the touch for just a second before crossing his arms.  
"Just protectin ya! I don't trust him."  
"It's okay Mammon! I invited him to hang out!  
"O-oh.." The pain in his heart just got 100x worse.  
"W-well, doesn't matter! I came out for ya so you're comin with me!"  
Mammon dragged MC off to their room, leaving Asmo in the kitchen very confused. 

__

__

◇◇◇

__

__

_Invited Asmo...invited him to- to..._  
It hurt too much to think about. Music was his and MC's thing! Stupid Asmo wouldn't take that away.  
"Mammon? You look upset and you haven't talked since we got to my room. You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I, the Great Mammon, be okay?!" That was an obvious lie but he couldn't let his guard down just yet.  
Mc sighed as they settled down on their bed, "Mon.. stop with the act. What's wrong?"  
That nickname sent butterflies straight to his stomach. The worst part is that he didn’t hate it.  
"Wh-what act..?" Mammon's voice cracked, making his facade crumble all the way down.  
"Are you upset?" MC patted a spot right next to them and with a sigh, Mammon sat down.  
Tears started to form in Mammon's eyes.  
He looked MC right in the eyes.  
"Yeah I'm upset! I came out of my room to spend time with ya just to find ya with Asmo!"  
He looked away.  
"A-and I-I thought.. music was our thing," he mumbled. He felt stupid the moment he said it. But he couldn't help feeling hurt. His emotions always seemed more erratic when MC was involved.  
A faint laugh came from the person next to him..  
Now Mammon felt really stupid.  
"H-hey! Don't laugh at me! I'm being serious here! Grrr..”  
"I'm not laughing at youuu, Mon." MC shook their head. "It can still be our thing yknow."  
"Yeah but.. it's not as special if it's shared with someone else."  
MC sighed. "Think about it this way. It's an amazing thing, right?"  
"Y-yeah.." He was scared of where they were going with this.  
"Then shouldn't something so amazing be shared with lots of people?"  
Mammon suddenly became flushed with embarrassment, feeling like the epitome of stupid at this point.  
"W-well, maybe, but-"  
"Look. We can't have all music to ourselves, but the songs we share with each other will always be our songs, okay?"  
"Mmm," Mammon felt a bit better at least, and a little less stupid, "Okay."  
"Okay then!" MC beamed, and Mammon could swear he could see actual light radiate off of them.

__

__

◇◇◇

__

__

MC took Mammon back out to apologize to Asmo, despite all Mammon's protests.  
They went about the rest of their day and went out for dinner. By the time they came back to MC's room, Mammon had finally built up enough courage to tell MC.  
"Mmm.." He suddenly felt really warm, and really aware that he was laying on MC’s bed.  
MC looked up from their spot on the floor, shuffling through some sheet music.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's actually a song I wanted to show ya earlier..."  
MC perked up and scooted closer to their bed, "Oh, really?! Show meeee."  
Mammon couldn't help but smile. He took out his D.D.D. to search it up.  
"Okayyy mm...here," he said, showing the D.D.D. to MC.  
"It's called Best Friend by Rex Orange County."

__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed and published work so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Hope yall enjoyed uwu  
> You can find me on Twitter as @DonghosAngel and on IG as @mitsubasangel if you wanna follow!!


End file.
